


Connecting The Dots (JeanMarco)

by majesticdragonair



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drabble, Early Mornings, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-26
Updated: 2017-06-26
Packaged: 2018-11-19 07:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11308599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/majesticdragonair/pseuds/majesticdragonair
Summary: Marco learns that he should never fall asleep around Jean when he’s drunk.





	Connecting The Dots (JeanMarco)

**Author's Note:**

> idk i got this idea and immediately got onto writing it

Marco felt warm sunbeams on his face as he smiled through the wake up, no longer feeling tired like he was the night before. He wondered for a brief moment how long he’d slept, and what time it was, but the body cuddling into his front washed those thoughts out as he smiled.

He’d often wake up without Jean there, him out doing night shift and still awake when Marco woke up. But Marco came back from a work meeting late afternoon with Jean there, standing behind a stove with a cheery grin on his face. Turned out he’d have the night off and wanted to make dinner for Marco, as the two hadn’t eaten together for over a week.

It was lovely, to say the least. And to wake up with Jean pressed against him; softly snoring with his mouth open was a lovely sight to him.

That is, until he noticed the black lines across his chest. He was instantly confused, his light brown skin covered in freckles have black, pen lines between the dots all over his chest and arms, from what he could see. He felt his face grow hot, groaning slightly in annoyance.

“Jean, you…”

He heard a light laugh and opened his eyes to see Jean looking at him, hair a mess and only making him look more douche-like with his sloppy smirk. Marco frowned at him, shoving him back lightly. “Jean! What is this?!”

Jean fell only his back, head still turned to his boyfriend and full on laughing now, hands grabbing the blanket covering his mid stomach and down, shirtless. “I-I’m sorry, Marco! I got drunk after you fell asleep and found a pen next to the bed, I couldn’t help myself!” his voice was boisterous and cocky sounding as usual, but had the lovely sweetness it always had when he talked with Marco. It made him smile at him, no matter how upset he thought he was at Jean.

He really wasn’t.

Marco rolled closer to Jean, wrapping his arm around the other’s waist and leaned on his torso. “Damnit Jean, I can’t stay mad at you. You’re so cute.”

Jean, who’d calmed down from laughing, look at him. “I’m not cute; I’m not the one with freckles.”

Marco pouted. “Either am I, because apparently I’m a connect-the-dots piece!”

Jean grinned at him and nodded, grasping the hand on his stomach and kissing Marco’s forehead. “Yeah, maybe we should shower.”

Marco blushed at him, the wide smirk on Jean’s face implying much more than washing off the pen on Marco’s body. “Pervert.”

Jean kissed his cheek. “Only your favourite pervert”

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: okay but au where jean gets drunk and Marco sleeps with his shirt off and fell asleep before jean he wakes up with lines connecting his freckles


End file.
